It can often be difficult to find gifts for family, friends, co-workers and acquaintances. Money holders and, more recently, gift card holders allow gift givers to send money and gift cards along with a personal message. In addition, candy gifts are often accompanied by a card or note upon which the sender of the gift can write a personal message to the recipient. The card might be adhesively attached to the candy gift, or might be secured to the candy gift by the ribbon or cord.
This invention relates to a versatile type of personal or corporate gift product that allows the giver flexibility in giving a chocolate bar, a gift card, money, and an additional gift, all combined with one personal or marketing message. The configuration of this gift product is substantially flat to allow for placement into an envelope.